


Day 5: Secret Relationship/Forbidden Love

by asarahworld



Series: Doctor Who Femslash Week 2016 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: DW Femslash Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	

Love was, mused Jenny, a strange thing. Always described as something so beautiful, fragile, precious, when the truth was far more dangerous. Love was an everyday occurrence. It was cleaning the house while her wife investigated. It was how naturally Vastra called her ‘my darling’ or how Jenny muttered ‘daft lizard’ with a smile on her face. Since day one, they had been ready to show the world and shout “This is my wife!”, but alas, the nineteenth century was not ready to see a homosexual relationship of any kind, let alone one that was inter-species. Not that it mattered to Jenny. In fact, she revelled in the knowledge that her relationship with Madame Vastra was secret, known only to themselves and select others. That Vastra appeared for all the world an eligible bachelorette, and always came home to her. To Jenny.


End file.
